


Gold Standard

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sunnydale isn't safe from door-to-door salesmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Standard

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS mid season 7  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Standard"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"This here's your gold standard of charms. Hang this baby around your neck and ain't nothing gonna chomp on ya."

Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Don't believe me? Try this free sample." He offered a stinky bundle on a cord.

Anya shouldered the man aside, climbing the porch steps with a bag of groceries. "Are you still using the same patter?" The demon salesman paled. "That line was lame four hundred years ago. You know you're talking to the Slayer, right?"

Buffy smiled lazily, hefting her axe.

"I'll just head for the city limits." The demon gulped. "No offense." He fled.


End file.
